marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingpin (Chernobog1595)
A man of great size, and even greater wealth, Wilson Fisk is one of the mainstays of the criminal underworld. Unanimously recognized as The Kingpin of Crime, Fisk controls nearly all organized crime families on the East Coast with some slight connections to the Maggia. As such, Fisk has run afoul of the majority of heroes in that region. Possessing tremendous physical strength and resiliency, the power Fisk wields through his numerous gangs and criminal employees is daunting. An intelligent man, Fisk makes sure to never place himself in a situation in which the law can prove his responsibility for crimes, using middlemen and hired crooks to do his bidding. While he does not discriminate in who he clashes with in his never-ending power quest, the three most common foils to his plans are Spider-Man, Daredevil and The Punisher. Story Wilson Fisk was a chubby child, made fun of by all the neighborhood children. One day he saw his father robbing a bank. Wilson was then scooped up in his father's activities until he was arrested. Wilson spent years in prison where he made contacts and learned skills. When released, he built his criminal empire bigger and better than all others. He then had his traitorous father killed. Powers and Abilities Abilities The Kingpin is composed almost entirely of muscle that has been developed to enormous size, much like a sumo wrestler, and he possesses peak human strength with only the bare minimum actually being fat. His vast bulk shields him from many forms of injury, either providing padding or causing penetration wounds to only strike him relatively superficially. He has extraordinary skill in hand-to-hand combat, specializing in a number of martial arts, including sumo wrestling, judo, and hapkido. His fighting skills and unusual agility for a man of his size compensate for a great difference between his human level of strength and that of Spider-man when the two engage in unarmed combat (Spider-man also has severe inhibitions about using his strength against an opponent without superhuman powers for fear of killing him or her.) The Kingpin is a criminal genius and a highly skilled planner and organizer. He employs numerous henchmen, scientists, and even superhumans, almost all of whom are fiercely loyal to him due to dedication, fear, or both. Strength level The Kingpin possesses the peak human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. The Kingpin is virtually as strong as it is possible for a man of his age, height, and weight to be without having superhuman strength. His great bulk does not consist of fat as it seems to be but of muscles that have been developed to enormous size, as in a sumo wrestler. The Kingpin has demonstrated strength sufficient enough to crush Spider-Man's webshooter without intent, casually fling open his large vault door with one arm; when others such as Daredevil have struggled to open it with two arms, lift and use his heavy oak desk and a large sofa as weapons, and crush people's skulls without effort. His strength is nearly superhuman. Category:Chernobog1595 Category:Villains Category:The Maggia Category:Oscorp Industries